Esto no me lo esperaba
by Ana y Alex
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si a la edad de 15 años unos extraños se presentaran ante ti y dijeran que son tus hijos? Eso es lo que le pasa a nuestro ojiverde favorito al enterarse que va a tener cinco hijos con su odiqdo y sexy profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. O en el caso de Draco quien tendra que soportar a su bromista, mujeriejo, arrogante y para nada querido profesor de Runas.


disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Era una mañana nublada, de esas mañanas en donde uno prefiere quedarse dormido y levantarse hasta tarde, pero ese no era el caso de nuestro oji-verde favorito quien iba enfurruñado hacia el lago pues acababa de terminar de cumplir una detención con su "querido y adorado" profesor de DCAO, Tom Riddle.

Iba tal concentrado en insultar a su profesor que no se dio cuenta cómo es que una masa de luz se iba formando justo encima de él, y al apagarse esa luz aproximadamente diez personas cayeron sobre él.

Uno de esos chicos se paró algo atontado mirando hacia todos lados tratando de ubicarse, al reconocer el lugar suspiro algo aliviado para después volver a ver a todos lados pero ahora buscando a sus amigos. Al encontrarlos, se dirigió a un joven de cabellos rebeldes color castaño oscuro y unos impresionantes ojos café con toques rojos y verdes, estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando otro joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, que brillaban de ausencia y en su lugar unos ojos carmesí miraban al castaño con enojo, se le lanzo encima mientras le gritaba:

-¡Idiota, ¿A dónde nos has mandado?!-

-Tranquilo Tony no hay porqué enojarse-dijo el castaño, esquivando los golpes que "Tony" le daba con un poco de dificultad.

-Chicos- llamo un joven de cabellos oscuros, largos y rebeldes hasta la cintura, fácilmente podría pasar por una chica, ojos de color verde oscuro y de cuerpo un poco delicado, a su lado su hermano gemelo, se alzaba muy diferente a él, pues su cabello era corto y se dirigía a todos lados y su cuerpo no era tan delicado como el de su gemelo sino estaba marcado por los entrenamientos de quiddicht, miraba la escena con cansancio, como si fuera algo cotidiano, hasta que se fijó en la persona que permanecía debajo de James y reconoció esos ojos verdes, se dio cuenta que no era el único pues un rubio de ojos azules, de buen cuerpo, se acercaba con un moreno de ojos grises a los que se peleaban y ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡Anthony!/¡James!- el moreno se acercó a su amigo y al estar a su altura en un movimiento brusco empujo a Anthony de encima de James para después jalar al nombrado que se quejó por el jalón, el rubio reacciono rápido y agarro de la cintura del moreno.

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?!-cuestionó el rubio, el moreno sin hacerle caso volteo a ver a james, este suspiro para después desabrochar la camisa y al terminar la tiro al suelo, dio media vuelta dejando ver un moretón en toda su espalda.

-¿Cómo te lo hiciste?-pregunto Harry al levantarse

-Antes de venir aquí, estaba jugando quiddicht, no pude esquivar una boggler y ese fue el resultado-dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, siendo seguido de un divertido moreno, se escucharon unos pasos y a los pocos segundos entro Draco Malfoy quien al ver la escena cuestiono:

-¿Metiéndote en problemas, Potter?

-No es de tu incumbencia Malfoy/De ninguna manera Tío Draco-contestaron dos voces, Draco se figo en la última y al ver el gran moretón, no lo pensó dos veces y se le acerco, examino el golpe e invoco una pomada y vendajes, apenas iba a aplicar la pomada cuando Harry cuestiono:

-¿Qué es eso?

-Se llama pomada y sirve para deshinchar-respondió sin voltear a verlo y con un poco de sarcasmo, espero un minuto y al no escuchar replica, coloco una generosa porción de pomada en el gran golpe.

-¡Auch!, eso duele tío Draco-se quejó James

-Sabes es la segunda vez que me dices "tío"- dijo sin hacer caso a la queja, James lo miro por encima del hombro y cuestiono:

-Eres mi tío, solo que del futuro-dijo sin tacto alguno

-Si claro y la comadreja traiciono a San Potter-dijo con sarcasmo y mirándolo al estilo Malfoy, al no obtener replica miro a los ojos del castaño que parecían dos bloques de hielo, con sorpresa vio que esa mirada se parecía a la del profesor Riddle y ya no dijo nada.-Listo-James tomo su camisa y se la coloco.

-¿Cómo se dice?-dijo Harry, sin saber por qué, James hizo un puchero y contesto

-Gracias, Tío Draco-

-De nada,…-dejo la frase inconclusa para luego voltearlo a ver con los ojos como platos y gritarle-¡Espera dijiste del futuro!-dijo después de un tiempo y James lo miro burlón

-Claro que sí que esperaba, tío Draco y por cierto mi nombre es James Riddle Potter-dijo inflando el pecho orgulloso, Draco y Harry abrieron los ojos, para que después se escuchara la carcajada de Draco

-¿De qué te ríes, Malfoy?-

-De lo irónico de la situación-

-ya quiero saber con quién te casaste

-Lo más seguro que con una mujer "sangre pura", que eligieron mis padres-termino con resentimiento.

-Siento decepcionarte papa, pero no es así-dijo el moreno a lado de James, Draco alzo una ceja esperando un explicación que no tardó en llegar-soy Orión Black Malfoy y tengo 17 años y si soy tu hijo.

Para este punto Draco yacía en el suelo desmayado y Harry en un completo shock y al recuperarse paso su vista de Orión a Draco y viceversa, James lo miro preocupado para luego decir:

-¿Estas bien, papa?- y ahora si el heredero Potter estaba en el suelo encima del ultimo Malfoy.

-Creo que no se lo tomaron muy bien, qué digamos-hablo la copia exacta de Draco con un toque de sarcasmo mirando a los exagerados, según su opinión, de su padre y tío.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomarían, imbécil?, ya que para el señor debe ser tan cotidiano que unos extraños se presenten ante ti y te digan que vienen del futuro, algo que para colmo no está confirmado y para rematarla que digan que son tus hijos, eso es algo tan normal ¿no?-dijo el oji-verde mayor con sarcasmo integrado

El rubio lo miro molesto y reprocho-Eso no quita que sean unos exagerados-

-Scorpios ya cállate y vamos a despertarlos-dijo uno de los gemelos mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros.

El oji-gris lo miro molesto para después fulminar a Anthony con la mira y quitarse el brazo de su novio. El gemelo suspiro y miro a su hermano con enojo mientras articulaba un _"gracias", _el moreno lo miro inexpresivo.

-_Enérvate_-se escucharon dos hechizos y a los pocos segundos Harry y Draco despertaron algo atontados. Harry levanto la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos similares a los suyos viéndolo con preocupación mientras le tendía la mano para levantarlo, Harry soltó un suspiro y murmuró-no fue un sueño-

-¿si se refiere a que somos sus hijos y venimos del futuro?, no, no fue un sueño-Termino una pelirroja de ojos castaños, quien no aparentaba más de 6 años- Y por cierto soy Lily Riddle, la menor y la princesa-dijo, para después levantar los brazos, señal que Harry no tardo en captar y la cargo.

-¡Scorpios!-se escuchó el grito de un moreno, que miraba con suplica a un rubio idéntico a Draco, y sin hacerle caso al moreno el rubio hablo-Soy Scorpios, 15 años y el enano de aquí- dijo cargando a un niño de aproximadamente 6 años que veía todo con admiración, rubio y de ojos azules-es Selbyn Black Malfoy, y el consentido de los Black Malfoy.

-¡Malfoy no me ignores!-volvio a gritar el moreno, el rubio lo ignoro dando a conocer que él era un Malfoy. El moreno suspiro frustrado, y se presentó-Albus Riddle, 15 años y este idiota es mi novio-termino para después voltear a ver a su novio, volvió a suspirar, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo beso.

-¡Vayanse a un hotel!-grito el pelilargo-Por cierto Alexander Riddle, gemelo de Alby, 15 años-

-Solo estas celoso de que yo pueda besar a un rubio y tu no-dijo Albus infantilmente

-Asi que para ti solo soy un rubio al que puedes besar para molestar a tu hermano-dijo Scorpius con el ceño fruncido-Por que si es por eso, aqui la dejamos, Riddle-

-Claro que no… cariño… oye-volvio a suspirar al verse ignorado por su novio

Se escucharon las risas de los demas integrantes para despues otro se presentara-Bueno ya que estamos en las presentaciones, soy Regulus Black Malfoy, soy el mayor y tengo 20 años- dijo un moreno de ojos grises idéntico a Sirius Black e hizo una señal al mayor delos Riddle para que se presentara.

-yo soy Anthony Riddle Potter y soy el primogénito, tengo 19 años-

-Que seco, Tony, soy Cygnus Black,19 años-dijo el rubio agarando a Anthony de la cintura.

-¡Orion!-se escucho el grito de uno de los gemelos y al voltear se encontraron con que Alexander estaba en los hombros de Orion y se reia junto al moreno y asi se acercaron, o mas bien Orion se acerco para ver que se hacia.

-Y ahora ¿Que hacemos?-pregunto el moreno.

-Hay que llevarlos al despacho de Dumblerdore y tenemos que contarle que paso,-dijo Harry

-Solo tengo una duda, ¿cómo es que están aquí?-dijo Draco jugando con su pequeño hijo.

-Fue la culpa de Jimmy y de Ori-dijo la pequeña Lily

-Puedo saber porque diablos viajaron al pasado, James Potter, Orión Black-ambos tragaron en seco, los demás sonrieron burlones, Alexander se bajo de los hombros de Orion muy agilmente y le susurro al oido-No mueras.

-No les hemos dado permiso para reírse de sus hermanos-dijo Draco sin ni siquiera mirarlos.

-queriamosrealizarunapociondeunlibrodelaseccionprohibida-contestaron al mismo tiempo y muy rápido, pero eso no fue impedimento para que Draco y Harry pegaran el grito:

-¡¿Qué hicieron qué?!-ambos se miraron y echaron a correr al castillo-¡ven aquí, Orión Black!-grito un furioso Draco Malfoy, el nombrado paro en seco, tomo a James de la camisa y le susurro-Si yo caigo, tu caes Riddle.

El castaño trago en seco y volteó a ver por encima del hombro de su amigo, un Harry y un Draco venían furiosos hacia ellos y jalándolos a ambos de las orejas, los llevaron a hablar con el director, seguidos de todos sus hermanos y sin darse cuenta pasaron por enfrente de dos profesores que los miraron uno con seriedad y otro con curiosidad.

Al llegar a la oficina del director y antes de siquiera llamar a la puerta se escuchó el pase de Dumbledore y todos obedecieron la orden.

El director abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a las personas que acompañaban a sus alumnos y más aún cuando dichos alumnos llevaban por las orejas a dos de ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede mis muchachos?-

-Sucede director que aquí estos presentes- Dijo Draco mandando al frente a Orión junto a James para después continuar- Hicieron una poción de ¿quién sabe de qué libro? que estaba en la sección prohibida y viajaron al pasado.-

Dumbledore los miro a cada uno de ellos para después decir-Deduzco que son sus hijos.-

-Si profesor-Contesto enojado Harry- y no saben cómo regresar.-

-Lo único que podemos hacer, es que se queden al resguardo de Hogwarts para mantenerlos a salvo y que cursen el año.-

-Pero profesor nosotros ya terminamos la escuela- Dijo Regulus-Y Lily y Selbyn no tienen la edad para cursarlo.

-No te preocupes mi muchacho, ustedes los grandes serán ayudantes de profesor-

Cygnus ante esto salto diciendo- Pido ser ayudante del profesor Black.-

Regulus y Anthony se miraron para después el oji-gris decir-Pido ser el ayudante del profesor Snape.

Anthony los fulmino con la mirada para luego añadir:

-Yo seré el ayudante del profesor de defensa-

Cyngus y Regulus no soportaron las carcajadas al ver la cara fulminante del oji-verde.

-¡Dejad de reírse!-grito, los dos Black´s se vieron y se calmaron, pues sabían que Anthony enojado no era bueno y lo que le hizo a James no sería comparado a lo que les hiciera-Profesor, Lily y Selbyn ¿en dónde se quedaran?

- Oh, mi muchacho ellos serán los hijos de uno amigos y ustedes los cuidaran, ahora vamos a elegir su casa.

-Profesor si no es molestia queremos permanecer en nuestra casa

-Mmm... no le veo lo malo ¿en cual estan?

-Orion y yo en Gryffindor y Alex, Al y Scor en Slytherin

-Esta bien, dormiran con ustedes-dijo lo ultimo mirando a Harry y a Draco, quienes asintieron con la cabeza-Los mayores tendran sus propias recamaras y se podran quedar con uno de los pequeños

Los dos morenos y el rubio se miraron y Cygnus aclaro-Preferimos dormir juntos y los niños con nosotros

-Mmm… esta bien, ahora vayan a sus cuartos, los presentare mañana, sus cosas estaran en sus habitaciones, y un elfo los acompañara a las suyas, adelante pueden irse.

-Gracias profesor-dijo harry, y asi todos salieron.


End file.
